Mad World
by YO2K12
Summary: In a AU Voldemort has won the war. Muggles, Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors are forced into slavery or exicuted. Layla a young muggle girl is sold to Lucious Malfoy and is working as a slave but escapes only to find herself in a much worse situation in the hands of none other than scabior and Fenrir at their camp. Rated M because it is.
1. Chapter 1

'BANG BANG BANG!'

"Ughhhh" Layla gowned as she stretched her arms up into the air as she sat up from her bed. 'What time is it?' she thought to herself, it couldn't be seven already she had gotten an early sleep last night but even that was no sleep at all. She was a maid...well let me correct that not exactly a maid but a slave, a muggle but deemed 'useful' because of her young age and beauty. Ever since Voldemort had won the war muggles,mudbloods and blood traitors alike were either murdered or forced into slavery. Layla didn't mind she was one of the lucky ones believe it or not she was a slave yes but for now that would be how it stayed. A wizard named 'Lucious' had taken a liking to her apparently and now she worked in his manor and really it wasn't so bad, she was never beaten, a slap across the face now and then but that was it never anything further than that.

"Layla!" Rose an older woman shook her "Wake up you silly sausage! The masters son is coming today we have to make preparations" At that Layla stumbled out of bed put on some clothes and ran to the bathroom while she had the chance, Lucious didn't speak much to her but he made it very clear that when he did have guests he wanted her to be presentable, from what she knew his wife had died in battle and now all he had was his son who wasn't home a lot due to work. Rose had given her some make up and cleaning products that she had said the master 'Lucious' had given her to give to Layla when she first arrived here along with clothes, she didn't have it that bad… she was one of the 'lucky ones'.

Layla stood in front of the full length mirror, she was tiny hadn't grown an inch in two years she'd always wondered if she'd ever get any taller. She wore a dusty pink dress which stopped right above her knees with a small light brown cardigan on top, grey stockings, brown boots and a grey apron. Her light ash blonde hair sat in braids resting below her shoulders her hair unlike any other part of her body had grown. She wore some simple makeup she was not very fond of putting it on everyday black eyeliner as she was instructed. Lucious had made a comment that he thought she looked like Brigitte Bardot, "Yes he was a bit of a pedo" she thought to herself but at least he didn't touch her besides the occasional slap. She applied some mascara to her already long thick lashes which made her vibrant blue eyes pop and then some blush to add a bit of colour to her snow white skin.

"LAYLA!" Rose shouted. "Yes I'm ready! Don't get your knickers in a twist" Layla replied.

The maids and house elves seemed to hurry like this every morning like rush hour. Layla was ordered to bring Lucious his coffee every morning to him in bed, so she did just that first thing. She walked carefully up the stairs with the tray and then knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. He was reading the newspaper when she entered, she was fascinated by the moving pictures on the pages. She left the trey down on the night table and poured him a cup of coffee. "Anything else?" Layla asked with a fake smile. "Yes actually, there is something" he said removing his glasses and setting down his newspaper "Wont you come sit next to me?". Layla's eyes widened a little she tried to avoid conversations with anyone other than staff in the manor, but reluctantly she sat down. Lucious smiled "I am dismissing the staff for the week while my son is staying, however I would like you to stay" Layla's eyes just stayed looking down at her petite hands which lay on her lap "Seeing as you have nowhere else to go I assumed it wouldn't be a problem" he leaned in closer as if waiting for a response. Layla knew how ridiculous this conversation was and what an eejit he must think she is, was he asking her? He literally owned her and had paid a price for her and now… was he giving her permission to say no? She looked up to his face no expression trying to read him but he was just smirking, he really must think she's just a dumb blonde. "Well, are you going to answer me?" he said a little bit louder his smirk falling. "I…I don't fully understand the question" she finally broke her silence. He frowned, this scared Layla she had never seen this face before. He turned his head so she couldn't see his face and then suddenly he pounced and in a blink of an eye he was on top of her holding her down. Layla tried to wriggle herself out of his grip she had never expected him to ever do this she resisted him but his weight on her fragile body was too strong she then used her hands to try push him away but it was no use he lifted his wand and with that force had made her hand's stay together tied above her, a tear rolled down her cheek when she realised fighting this was useless. "Shhhh shhhh" he whispered into her ear "Don't cry, I'm just trying to demonstrate how things here stand" he looked up and down her body, one hand stroking her hair and another exploring her right thigh. "You" he looked at her intensely "Do not question me, when I speak you will answer without question" he said now getting off her but her hands remained tied "Is that clear". "Y-y-yes" She cried as she stuttered out just one word. "Good" He said now taking a sup of his coffee "Hmmm, this is why I like having a muggle around everything tastes so much better made by hand" he smiled and looked over at her noticing how terrified she looked "Ahh yes" he said remembering she was still tied to the bed, and with a flick of his wand her hands were free. She jumped off the bed and pulled at her dress fixing it into place and then pulled up her stockings, she felt violated she felt she would burst into hysterical tears at any moment but she held them in and tried to remain strong. Luscious looked at her and just smiled "Dismissed" he turned and waved her out of the room, she didn't take a second to think she quickened her pace towards the door and once outside literally sprinted downstairs she ran through the kitchen where the rest of the maids were making preparations and then darted to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and looked at her saddened face she said repeatedly to herself in her head "Don't cry" and she didn't.

Later on…

Once all the preparations for dinner were made the staff had all left and were smiling and chatting to each other probably excited to see their families again although… Layla didn't have one to go home to. There was a knock on the door, Layla answered a tall young looking man with bleach blonde almost white hair stood at the door obviously Draco Lucious's son. Layla bowed her head "Welcome Sir Malfoy" she said trying to sound as professional as possible. "Ahhh Draco" Lucious said giving him a warming hug.

"Layla go to the dining room be prepared to serve dinner" Lucious said to her as she bowed her head and walked off. Draco looked at the young girl from behind she seemed to waddle and looked as if she was almost skipping, she looked naïve and innocent but ready to screw with he thought to himself smiling a sinister smile, he liked the innocent ones. Dinner ran fine although it was a bit hectic with only herself to do it most of the time their were other more experienced women to help her. Afterwards when they had gone to bed Layla was left with a ridiculous amount of chores, and for a someone who couldn't use magic to help her it was ridiculous she knew she would get no sleep tonight.

Draco could not sleep and heard a sweet voice coming from down the hall from his bedroom he stood with his ear pressed against the door trying to listen 'and I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very, very mad world…' He had never heard a song sung like that before. He opened his door slightly to take a look, there was the blonde from earlier, Layla, down on her knees with her backside facing him while scrubbing the floor, her hair was down now from the braids he had seen earlier which made him realise just how long her hair was. He began to walk down the hall towards her while she was still singing softly, he stood behind her "Excuse me" he said immediately getting her attention which he noticed with her jump. "I'm sorry" she stood now although he still was looking down at her due to the height difference. "I cannot sleep and want some warm milk" he more demanded than asked. " Right away" she said brushing herself off and heading towards the kitchen while he followed 'what a child' she thought to herself he must have been at the very least twenty years of age and was demanding warm milk to help him sleep? He sat at the table in the kitchen. She looked around for a microwave but saw nothing, 'guess I'll have to do it the old school way' she thought to herself pouring the milk into a pot and turning the cooker on. He sat their staring intensely at her. "You're a muggle?" he asked. She looked at him for a brief second then looked away answering "yes". "Pffttt" he spat giving her a disgusted look. She handed him the glass. "Would you like some honey?" she asked. "No" he blankly stared at the glass. "Well if that'll be all" she said turning walking away. "No, I require some company" he said to her still a blank look on his face. She sat and just stared at the table. He leaned his head to rest on his hand looking at her "What age are you?" she felt like she was being examined "I'm seventeen" she answered. He smirked "Are you a virgin?" His smile grew larger. She turned her head to look at him her eyes grew wide in shock of the question. "Well?" he asked again impatient, he stood up beside her and lifted her chin up so she would have to look at him, but she didn't say a word. He was angry and she could tell but she wasn't going to answer something so inappropriate, he had a fiery look in his eyes which was terrifying he raised his arm and smacked her so hard across the face that she fell over.

Layla hit the ground hard and was struggling to get up she began to crawl away but he just yanked her legs toward him and climbed on top of her turning her around facing him. "Now" he said holding a grip of both of her hands tightly. "I want an answer you filthy muggle, Are you a virgin?!" he shouted slapping her again "YES! Yes…." She whimpered underneath him. Draco thought to himself as he looked her up and down he desired her very much but wasn't sure how to go about it his father had obviously paid out a lot of money for this virgin he couldn't help but think of what a pervert his father really was, this was the only problem he knew he'd be in deep shit if his father found out he de-flowered her but… a blowjob wouldn't do much harm, he smirked as he thought of what he could do even without taking her. Layla saw the delight in his eyes as he scoped her body out and began to feel a bulge from his groin pressing against her even between their clothing, she started to struggle and kicked and kicked her legs so much she knew it was probably hurting her more than him but she didn't give up this fight, she wouldn't , she couldn't. "Bitch! Stop fucking moving or your only going to make this worse for yourself!" He shouted so loudly that she winced and stopped struggling, but only for a second until she returned to trying to fight him off. He rolled his eyes at the girls stupidity and reached for his wand in his back pocket and pointed it at her but she wouldn't stop "Crucio" She let out a scream of pain it felt like her insides were being strangled and she began to cry but it just made her more hysterical and she continued screaming as he continued firing curses at her. Footsteps began to rush down the stairs but neither of them noticed due to her screaming and his shouting. The door slammed open both of them looked up in shock to see Lucious standing at the door. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" He shouted at Draco. "I was just" Draco said but was quickly cut off by Lucious "Get off of her" Lucious screamed. Neither of them had ever seen him in such a rage. Draco quickly scrambled himself up and tried to run off but Lucious grabbed him by the shirt and put his mouth to Draco's ear "Do you know how much I paid for this little virgin? More than you make in a year, so if your planning on leaving me with damaged goods I will… disown you" He almost whispered but said it loud enough so that Layla could hear, Draco ran back upstairs "As for you continue your house work and then return to your room. After he'd left Layla found the strength to stand up again and it all became clear Lucious was planning on taking her virginity… it hadn't even crossed her mind until now.

Layla made a plan to escape she had to there was no way she was staying here. She'd had two terrifying experiences in one day it was too much for her to take. She thought back to her conversation with Lucious earlier he said he was dismissing the staff… did that mean security as well? There was no one to answer the door to Draco besides herself and she didn't see anyone outside but the risk was too great she thought if she did run into security they'd be even more rough with her than Lucious, but she couldn't hesitate it was now or never she ran up to her room and packed all her things she also took some supplies from the kitchen and once she opened the door she didn't look back she just darted away until she reached the forest it appeared she was safe. Had it really been that easy all this time? Once she was at least a few miles away from the manor she sat against a tree and closed her eyes she dozed off for a while…

Layla opened her eyes to still see darkness it was very rare she'd wake up by herself this early she had a bad feeling when a shiver ran down her spine she looked around and it appeared she was safe until… She saw two dark figures standing not too far away she immediately jumped up grabbed her sack which carried her things and ran for her life but was quickly stopped when she was knocked over by what she was guessing was a spell…shit!

A man stood over her at first glance he seemed so handsome, bright blue eyes although they appeared lighter than her own against his tanned skin a he had a messy thick mess of dark brown hair. He looked down on her body as she lay perfectly still scanning her with his eyes…

"Ello beautiful"…


	2. Chapter 2

Layla said nothing just looked up at him with terrified eyes. "We'll don' just lay ere' lovely wha's yer name?" The unknown man asked with a grin. She just lay still frozen with fear, the man did not like this one bit and she could tell by the look in his face, his grin had dropped and his eyes squinted . "Well!" he shouted at her. Layla closed her eyes for a second "Layla" she managed to say her name. He then swiftly leaned down grabbed her by the top of he dress and scooped her up to her feet him holding her whole weight in his hand which wasn't really much at all. "I wan yer full name" he so close to her face their noses touched. "Layla O'Neill" she answered. "Hmmmm Irish" he asked "Yeah" she answered. "Check it" He said to the other man who was hairy and was even taller than the one holder her. "I's not ere" He said. "The man dropped her but she quickly stood up her legs buckling as she brushed herself off. "And me er bag" He said to the hairy man.

As he searched her things she got a good look at the two, the man who was searching her, who had called her beautiful earlier stood tall at least 6"3 maybe even 6"5 he looked young no older than thirty years he had dark circles underneath his eyes which implied he had barely any sleep, the other man was freakishly tall, dark eyes, yellow gritted teeth and a sinister smile which made her feel uncomfortable, she knew she recognised him from somewhere but did not know quite where… "You av' a lot of supplies in ere, you on the run?" he looked down at her but she did not answer she just buried her face in her knee's "Wha's yer blood status?". She looked up at him wide eyes she couldn't tell him she was a muggle but she couldn't lie either there would be no point of lying about that but she didn't have to tell them everything. "Well?" he sounded frustrated "Answer!". "Yes, I-I am" she paused for a second then spoke again "I'm not a witch". His eyes grew wider at those last words, 'she's a muggle he thought to himself' this made him a little bit excited but he tried not to show it too much "Well who are ye on the run from darling" He grinned looking down at her. Layla was angry now and it showed as I her cheeks reddened "Who am I running from?" she shouted "Who the fuck am I running from? You people of course! With your sticks that send out sparks and kill people instantly, who else would I be running from?". He smirked at her little rant it was cute coming from such a small girl with no magical powers. "Why are ye wearing a apron?" he asked suspiciously. She took a step back how could she answer that "…I was a maid before your war spread to my world". He eyed her wondering whether it was true or not, she was cute and he had her so it really didn't matter now "Yer comin wit us darling" he said grabbing her and putting her over his shoulders, she kicked for a while but stopped as soon as they apirated.

Layla fell on the ground and started throwing up the clear sour vomit you do when you haven't eaten in a while. "Aw love" his said wrapping his arms around her picking her up to her feet "That the first time ye apirated?" he took a whiff of her hair she smelt of strawberries and honey he smirked at this and proceeded to carry her and then throw her on the ground. "Well we can make a deal, ow does tha sound?" he asked bent over holding her chin to his face so he could see her eyes. "Do ye wan me to take you to the ministry? , cuz you'll either be executed or sold and tha won be very nice" she shook her head "Well… seeing as you're a maid why don't ye tidy round ere an cook for us how's tha sound?" he looked at her more intensely now she didn't answer so he clenched her jaw and asked once more "Well?"… she nodded "Good" he let go of her now and she wriggled away from him. He walked away and she took in her surroundings there were men everywhere looking equally and even more dodgy than the last, where the hell was she?

"Hey beautiful" he waved at her "Its late so you'll be wanting to get some sleep now, follow me" he said walking towards a small tent carrying her belongings with him. She walked in…her eyes grew so large with amazement this looked more like a large bed sit not the size it appeared outside, there were ornaments randomly scattered around the room each one clashing with the last nothing seemed to fit it was very odd but then again so was he, in the middle of the room there was a king sized bed, 'one bed?' she thought to herself, she looked around and yes there was only one bed surely he wasn't offering her a tent this big to herself. "Oy beautiful" he finally caught her attention "This is my tent, now either ye can sleep wit me or ye can stay wit the rest of the men, your choice". She paused and barely took a moment to think he wasn't really giving her a decision because there was none. She walked over and sat at the side of the bed as to give an answer instead of speaking to him because she really didn't want to speak right now. "Good, I'll be back in a minuet make yerself comfortable love" he walked off. Layla unlaced her boots, removed her apron and her jumper and got underneath the covers laying as far to the left of the bed as possible she didn't want to be anywhere near that strange man when he came back.

Around twenty minuets later he returned, Layla shut her eyes as she heard him come in pretending to be asleep, this only made the man grin. He removed his clothing so that he was only left with a pair of boxers. He jumped on the bed and it shook furiously which made Layla squint. Once under the covers he reached over putting an arm around her waist and pulled her close sniffing her hair some more. "Don' pretend te be asleep darling, Where's the fun in tha?" he said violently turning her over so that she was facing him. She struggled a bit as he climbed on top of her but stopped as he began to speak again "Stay still for a sec I wanna get a look at cha" he eyed her up and down she was flawless well and truly flawless her skin so pale, her hair so soft, her eyes vibrant. His eyes now reached her body, she was quite thin and very short she had small perky breasts from what he could see from over the clothes and she winced at his touch which was a turn on, she was powerless against him muggle or not. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck each one deeper than the last. "P-please sir" she looked at him with wide eyes "don't.." she asked in the most polite way she could but politeness would not win him over. He let out a chuckle at this "Don call sir, missy the name's Scabior" he grinned as he could feel the goose bumps running through her arms. "Look, I don wanna 'urt ye, alri?" he seemed convincing "But… I'm a man wit needs and your what I need ri now". She still struggled against his touch she was terrified this was really it, this was going to happen to her, she though she was one of the 'lucky ones'…

She panted and struggled under his grip but his weight made it very hard for her. "Ha ha" he let out a small giggle "You're a tiny one aren't ye?" he grinned. "Ow tall are ye?" he asked still grinning. She didn't respond she just stared with wide eyes which seemed to pull anyone who looked at them in which made men like the ones she'd encountered angry. SLAP! "I asked ye a question darling" he said in a stern voice. "Last time I measured two years ago now I was 5 foot 1... I think I've grown at the most an inch" she mumbled looking away." At the most?" he chuckled grabbing her face so that she looked at him, he loved her gaze he was so intrigued by her big blue eyes but when she had a blank expression, when he had just asked a question it made him want to hit her, hurt her, even rape her all these things in the most violent ways possible that could come to mind. Deep down though he didn't really want to hurt her but care for her, shelter her, make her love and fear him at the same time. He looked into her eyes and all he saw was pain, a beautiful sadness, how would they look with pleasure? Happiness even? Scabior shook away his thoughts and proceeded to grope her while leaving trails of kisses all over her tiny frame.

"No!" she would scream "Stop!" she would scream, but it only turned him on begging him to do it. "That's ri, scream for me, beg for mercy" He laughed a sinister laugh. "P-please! Please! Stop!" she begged and he did for a second but only to raise his wand to her, she flinched at the sight of the magical piece of wood but what terrified her even more…the tattoo the tattoo on his arm 'skull and snake'. Layla started to scream uncontrollably, this confused Scabior it was different than her pleas before she looked genuinely terrified of him as if she feared for her life now. "Calm down swee-eart" he spoke calmly trying to reassure her but she screamed and screamed. He didn't quite know what to do, he decided to put her out of her misery and with a flick of his wand she fell into a deep sleep. Scabior fled the tent he wondered what he had done to make her react like that? He was…so confused. The men cheered him on once he was outside. "Sounds like ye really ruffed er up" Fenrir smiled with his yellow teethed grin "what did ye do to er?". "Nothing much, she just started screaming like tha and I don't think it was my wand" he said so confused, Fenrir giving him a concerned look. "Maybe.." his eyes widened as he realised "The dark mark…she's seen it before" He whispered to himself but Fenrir heard very clearly.

The next morning Scabior went back into the tent he had left Layla in last night, he had left her there fearing of those ear piercing screams she had come out with out of nowhere. He stood over her. Her body lay where it had before but the spell had worn off by now just leaving her in a non spell induced sleep. "Mam" she whispered. "Please don't" she winced her eyes having a nightmare "Please don't take her away from me!" she tossed and turned obviously having a very vivid dream. Scabior shook her awake "Ahhhhh!" she screamed struggling from his grip. He pulled her in for a full hearted hug "Shhhh" he whispered still holding her tightly "It was just a dream". She pushed him away and wriggled off the bed. "Why are you so scared of me?" He asked. "It.." she stopped for a second choosing her words carefully "Its your tattoo". "Ah the dark mark?" he moved in closer to her "Yeah I'm a death eater, that's a mark we all share we do the Dark Lord's bidding" he explained. "That means you hate me?" she spoke softly as if talking to herself "That's why you all want to hurt me". "Oy girly, I meant it when I said I didn't wana urt ye!" he said trying his hardest to reassure her "Its my job, the only one I can get at the present time, but.. I saved you didn't I?"

Layla grew angry her face turning red and Scabior could see it 'another tantrum' he thought to himself. "In exactly what way did you save me?" she paused "because I really would like to know…kidnapping me, threatening me with those sticks and threatening to rape me" she was interrupted by Scabior "That wasn't a threat love, tha's a promise or… if you wanted you could just willingly fuck me" he teased with a smirk. "You filth! You pervert!" she spat at him. SLAP!. This time the hit across the face was definitely personal he struck her so hard she fell over and hit her head on the bed post 'that hurt'. She lay still for a few seconds, Scabior almost panicked at the thought that he might have killed her but then he heard a loud groan coming from her as she slowly but eventually sat up and it took her a long time to sit up but he didn't help her, he didn't want to out of spite of what she had just said. She hit a nerve in him definitely that she knew. Layla raised or hand to her head to feel wet…blood? She looked at her hand covered in the red liquid and then fell down to the ground once more. Scabior now did really panic. "Layla?" he shook her and shook her "Layla!" He didn't hesitate he grabbed her and cradled her in his arms then stood up, she was so light. "Men I need yer elp!" he yelled at them. "Who ere is a good ealer?" he shouted. A man from the crowd of men who were sat there mouths half full of bacon and eggs raised his hands. "Come ere you!" Scabior demanded the man did not hesitate and rushed over.

"Ughhhhhhhh" Layla groaned as she sat up to find herself once again in Scabior's bed only this time he was laying beside her sleeping 'shit how long was I out for…' Layla quickly remembered "blood" she reached to her head and couldn't find a trace, had it all been a dream? "Oh good yer awake" Scabior grinned as Layla turned quickly towards his face "You've been out for over a week now love". Layla's eyes grew wider, a week? She looked down at her body as she felt a breeze she was in just her underwear and bra, her eyes grew wider "did you?". "No" he blatantly answered "You were out… now wha fun would tha be?" he grinned his most twisted smile. "Well then why am I.." she started but was interrupted "You ad a temperature love wha else could've I had done?" he answered quite seriously now. "Oh…well thanks, I guess" she turn her head away. He sat up and gave her a peck on the cheek "Now love get te sleep alri? I've a long day tomorrow" he said yawning and collapsing back onto the pillows. Layla slowly lowered herself down wards and lay their but did not sleep… she only had her thoughts to keep her sane now. What would happen to her? She thought…


End file.
